


HOLLOW

by Dourl



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Gangs, M/M, Out of Character, Prison, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dourl/pseuds/Dourl
Summary: Arthurm骨科年上，1930s黑帮AU，普通人故事背景参考《夜色人生》原著*bug，如果按历史上的时间线，奥姆第一章里毛还没长齐，请不要在意这些细节（。）
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

奥姆·马略斯就是个疯子。

年轻的时候是个小疯子，现在是个大疯子。

别问他为什么知道，他正被一把点四五柯尔特手枪指着脑袋。

“我得杀了你，亚瑟。”持枪的人没有一点歉意，“这是你应得的。”

01.

亚瑟第一次见到奥姆是在州监狱，但在奥姆被打包丢进监狱的前一天，所有人都知道要有个新犯人进来了。

“很漂亮，很干净。”他的室友是个聒噪的小个子，不超过二十岁，满脸的雀斑，此时兴奋地搓着手，“东区那伙人正在筹划强奸派对。”

亚瑟眼皮都懒得抬一下，抽出一只枕在脑袋下面的手，阻止他的室友讲出更多细节。他不关心那些鸡奸行径，也不在乎那个男孩是死是活，但是如果他们吵到他睡觉，他会一个个打烂他们的嘴。

“他们说可以让你先来。”室友嗫嚅道。

亚瑟不得不朝他看上一眼，他那双金色的眼睛有种说不出的威慑力，后者识趣地爬上自己的铺位，大气都不敢出。

亚瑟·库瑞不好惹，这个事实就跟他的拳头一样硬，没人挨得住他的拳头——他本人或许都不行，但是笨蛋才往自己身上砸拳头。他是监狱里的异类，沉默寡言，独来独往，狱里最大的费伍德帮一直想拉拢他，但没用，他们打不过他，也抓不住他的把柄，他是堵密不透风的墙。

亚瑟想当个透明人，尽管他的身形像个巨人，又天生一张凶恶的脸，但他一点麻烦都不想惹。

然而麻烦自己找上来了，还直接进了他的牢房。

准确来说，是东区那帮人为了讨好他买通警卫送进来的。

能够摆脱那个唯唯诺诺又絮絮叨叨的室友是好事，但是亚瑟一想到今晚熄灯以后会有多少双耳朵竖起来听他牢房的动静就怒火中烧，他们会因为什么都没有发生而质疑他的性能力，并且今后的每一天都用唏嘘的目光投向他徒有其表的下体——该死的，他应该割掉他们的耳朵，挖掉他们的眼睛。

警卫把人留下，吹了一声口哨，利索地锁上牢门。

事发突然，亚瑟正坐在床沿边上，上铺的床板压得很低，然而上铺到天花板的空间更容不下他，他没法挺直腰，只能倾着上半身，把手肘架在大开的两边膝盖上。

他昂起头看他的新室友，新来的小子被从头到脚洗了个干净，一股刺鼻的消毒水味，发尾还滴着水，把不合身的囚服打得很湿。

那张脸是很好看，皮肤也很白，头发应该是金色的，蓝色的眼珠子像大颗的玻璃球，这可能就是所谓的美国梦，也是三K党的好苗子，日后白人至上组织的中坚力量。

“我叫奥姆。”那是他说的第一句话。

亚瑟没必要告诉他自己的名字，这又不是交友会，他盯着对方的眼睛，从这小子眼里看出了与年龄不相符的冷漠与空洞。

“他们告诉了我你的名字，也警告了我该怎么做。”奥姆把穿上不久的橘色短衫脱下来，露出他雪白的胸膛和精瘦的腰，“你想怎么开始，亚瑟？”

晚餐时咽下的东西在亚瑟胃里翻。

“这事真恶心，”奥姆嘟囔着，“我没有想到会这样。”

亚瑟没明白后半句的意思，奥姆伸手推他的肩膀，强行在他腿上坐下来，而他楔子一样被迫嵌进了两张床板之间。

奥姆勾住他的脖子，冷冰冰的手从他囚服的下摆探进去，滑溜溜地抚上他的胸膛，找到他心脏的位置，然后就停在那里听他的心跳。

对面牢房传来下流的喝彩声，其它牢房也开始响应。

他站起来，把身上的人掀到地上，奥姆的脑袋在水泥地上砸了一下，弹起来又落下去，第二下。

他确定年轻人被摔晕了几秒钟，但这之后那人就躺在地上放声大笑起来。

“你没种，亚瑟·库瑞。”奥姆笑得上气不接下气，在地上蜷成一团，用脚踢他，“我就知道，你这个可怜虫。”

他能怎么做？

把他的下巴卸了？给他的脑袋再来两下？

他没这么干。

他该死地爬到了上铺去。

这个举动使他就此失去了整个监狱最柔软的床垫，还有一直以来他在这间牢房的绝对地位。

他没有一天不在后悔。

亚瑟第二天被派去打扫禁闭室，墙壁上的血迹根本擦不干净，但他情愿来来回回对付这些残忍的黑红，而不是地上踩得到处都是的秽物。

他被关过很多次禁闭，在刚刚坐牢那阵子，每天都有几波不识好歹的人来招惹他，他太打眼了，像个行走的沙包，次数多了，他只能让他们明白，他们才是沙包，而且他想把他们打多高就多高。每次的结果都一样，惹事的人进医务室，他进禁闭室，他的力道控制得很好，每当他离开禁闭室的时候，那些人必然还下不了地。

但是被拘在狭小的封闭空间里的滋味真不好受，还有那些驱不走的黑，罩在身上，像是第二层皮，让人面目全非，愈发丑陋。

他叼起一根烟，划了根火柴给自己点上。

白天发生的事还可以忍受，他边抽边想，顶多是轻浮的话和不干净的手脚，晚上才可怕，特别是在浴室里，所有人都赤条条的。

他掸掸烟灰，如果那小子不太嚣张，他或许会帮他，他们无冤无仇，而他又那么小，像一株细幼的树。

这天直到熄灯前一刻钟奥姆才回来。

警卫朝正在刷牙的亚瑟喊：“照顾好你的姑娘，她今天很英勇。”

他吐掉满嘴的泡沫，扭头看见一张颇为精彩的脸，这可比昨晚还要漂亮。

“闭嘴。”奥姆走过来，把他从水池边挤开。

“我没什么想问的。”亚瑟斜靠在墙上，“但凡监狱里发生的事对我而言都不新鲜。”

“你今天到哪儿去了？”奥姆不小心牵到伤口，呲了下牙。

“我想想……”亚瑟扬起下巴，过了一会儿才落下，“不告诉你。”

“无聊。”奥姆挤了点牙膏。他们共用一管牙膏，要不是因为监禁，这可是几年的交情都换不来的亲密。他在把牙刷塞进嘴里前犹豫了一下，然后决定从今天开始把自己的牙刷藏起来，他不能让对方拿自己的牙刷撒气，他受不了那个，想也不行——但是他很有可能会那么做。

“在想什么坏主意？”

“你又知道了？”

他看起来很好，脸上挂了点彩，还有力气和他斗嘴。亚瑟觉得自己把一年份的善心都发完了，心满意足地爬上床躺着。

熄灯以后很安静，巡视的警卫走开后，隔壁牢房依稀传来嬉笑和拳脚声，但他和奥姆这儿很安静。

安静到亚瑟以为自己听到的那些时断时续的闷哼是墙里闹鬼。

正对牢门的那面墙顶端开了一个比巴掌大不了多少的窗，月光泻进来，正好打在他眼睛上。原来昨晚没有月亮。他换了一头躺下，床架经不住他的动作，咯吱咯吱地响。

“你能不能消停一会儿？”下面传来沙哑的低吼。

亚瑟翻了个身，身体用力砸回床垫，又是几声巨响。

噤声了。

亚瑟发现自己的心眼越来越小，这不能怪他。

不久他又听到那些压抑的呻吟。

“你不会真被操了吧？”他支起身把头探出去。

“操你的，你才被操了。”奥姆捂着肚子骂回去。

亚瑟本来不想管，但还是跳到了地上，奥姆戒备地坐起来。

“伤到了？”

奥姆呼吸短促：“不关你的事。” 

“别是肋骨断了，那会戳穿你的肺。”

“我的肋骨好得很。”

“我看看。”

“滚。”

亚瑟现下的乐趣就是和奥姆对着干，他扣住奥姆朝他打过来的右手，然后是紧跟而来的左手，奥姆倒是想用上脚，但是还没抬起来就疼得抽气。

亚瑟轻松制服他，隔着衣服轻轻摸索了一会儿，肋骨应该没事，他把宽松的囚服掀起来一些，借着楼梯间的灯光，只看见几道小伤口和一点淤青。

“可能是内出血，他们打你的肚子了？”

“不要你管。”

“你不要命了？”

“死了又怎么样？”

这时亚瑟不知道，类似的对话他以后还要和奥姆来上无数回。有一次，他们被一伙西班牙人堵在巷子里，他们的老大下令干掉奥姆，好夺走奥姆蒸蒸日上的生意。当时他和奥姆刚从一家花园餐厅出来，他们纯粹是来享受晚餐的，甚至把枪扔在了车里，而车停在另一条路上，因为这家该死的餐厅生意实在是太好了。他不知道他和奥姆是凭借什么样的好运气在枪林弹雨中脱身的，他们一口气跑到车那里，他把自己摔进驾驶位，发动车子的同时奥姆不知道从哪儿变出了一把勃朗宁自动步枪，在他声嘶力竭的呼喊声中朝那条巷子折了回去。奥姆没死，他也没死，没几天那个西班牙黑帮的老大死了，他的势力全并入了奥姆的。他一点都不高兴，咆哮着质问奥姆究竟是有多痛恨第二天的太阳。奥姆肩膀上缠着绷带，手里玩着从伤口里挖出来的弹壳，漫不经心地看他，笑着说，活着又没有什么意思。

但他没法放任他死去，像是这个晚上，他拍着牢门大声招来了警卫。

之后好一阵子他都没见过奥姆，也没人在医务室见过他，半个月后他生龙活虎地回来了，第一件事就是把七八个东区人揍得头破血流，然后孩子气地踩他们的肚子玩。他顺理成章地进了禁闭室。

亚瑟享受了一个月的单人牢房，这就是他想要的，他喜欢清净，谁都别来烦他，但是他也明白，奥姆回来以后一定变本加厉。

出乎意料的是，奥姆很长一段时间都没招惹他，他像溅进热油里的一滴水，让整个监狱都炸了锅。先是东区那些鸡奸犯，亚瑟怀疑奥姆至少摘了他们每人一个卵蛋；然后是那群趾高气昂的意大利佬，奥姆和他们打交道，然后打起来，他身手好得过分，尽管如此每次也会带点小伤回来，不知道哪一天他赢得了他们的尊敬，他们成了他的朋友；最后奥姆接手了费伍德帮的小蒸馏作坊，这当中更多的是利益置换，他不必再动拳脚了，他牢牢控制住了灌进犯人嘴里的每一口朗姆酒，生理与心理的双重管控——亚瑟这才明白，奥姆最终的目的还是搞他，这小子每天躺在他下铺，处心积虑、绞尽脑汁就只是为了搞他，这座监狱里没有人比他更酒精上瘾，而现在，除非奥姆点头，否则谁都不敢匀他一滴。 

他怒不可遏地把奥姆拎起来砸到墙上，他没有在大庭广众下动手，他等奥姆回了牢房才这么做。

“你到底想怎么样？”他阴鸷地逼近奥姆。

“酒精对脑子不好。”奥姆无所谓地由他掐着。

“你在为我的健康着想？”

奥姆一脸等待他感激涕零的得意。

“别以为我不会揍你，你这个小混蛋。”

“尽管来吧。但我要提醒你，我手下那些喽啰虽然没一个打得过你，可一旦我受伤，他们会像苍蝇一样围着你打转，相信我，那样的日子你一天都过不下去。”

他把他的每一条软肋都抓住了，亚瑟挫败地想。

“如果你还想喝到酒，”奥姆摆出他的条件，“就拿你的秘密来换。”

“好吧，我到十岁那年还会哭鼻子。”

“非常有趣。但这不是我想知道的。”

亚瑟紧了紧虎口，把奥姆又往上提了一点：“只能选一个。”

“本来就只有一个。”奥姆好笑道，“你一点都不神秘。”

“别啰嗦了。”

亚瑟撤回手，奥姆的身子贴着墙落回地面，他先是理了理自己的衣服，然后把有点长的金发往脑后抓了抓。

“你弄疼我了。” 

“下次我一定注意。”亚瑟想自己占了点上风。

“小心我往你的床板捅刀子。”

“那我的血就会把你的床铺搞脏。”

奥姆皱眉：“我喜欢我的床。”

我的床。亚瑟暗自纠正道。

奥姆像是听见了他心里的声音，走到床边坐下。

“你为什么进监狱？”奥姆问。

“因为犯了罪。”

“我知道你进来的原因是抢劫，但你真的做了吗？我要知道这个。”

“你为什么要知道？如果我是无辜的，你要帮我翻案吗？”

“我只是好奇。”奥姆从裤子口袋掏出一个铝制的小酒壶，银色的瓶身在指尖转了转，亚瑟的眼睛就跟着他的手指转，奥姆在他扑上来前，翻手把酒壶扣在掌下。

“我从来没有对人说起过那个，我也要知道一个你的秘密。”亚瑟讨价还价。

“说说看。”

“你因为什么进来？”

“这不是我的秘密，只要你问我，我都会告诉你。亚瑟，你白白浪费了机会。”

亚瑟把手重重砸在铁质的床架上：“你为什么就是要让我不痛快？”

“因为很好玩。”

“你不怕我？”

“我什么时候怕过你？”奥姆用脏兮兮的鞋底蹭他新换的裤子，“虚张声势的家伙。”

亚瑟在他的小腿上回踢一下：“快点回答。”

“我爸把我丢进来的，这事没得商量，我唯一做的努力就是为自己指定了一所监狱。”

“那我有三个问题，你爸是谁？他为什么要把自己的孩子送进监狱？为什么非得是这个监狱？”

“不要喧宾夺主。”奥姆打断他，“你做了吗？”

“没有。”

奥姆笑了起来，却仍然不把酒给他。

“该死的。”亚瑟焦躁地步到牢房另外一头，又走回来，他的嗓子眼要冒烟了，“是我朋友做的，他是个热心肠的好小伙，高大结实，干着一份辛苦的体力活。他爸爸是个酗酒的虐待狂，他妈妈熬了二十年，好不容易熬到那个混蛋把自己的命喝没了，结果她确诊了癌症，肝癌晚期，腹积水把肚子撑得像是塞了皮球——一开始他还以为自己要有个弟弟或者妹妹了——胳膊细得像火柴棍，腿却肿得和市政厅门口的柱子一样。就算保守治疗也需要一大笔钱，他们没有一分钱。他走投无路，去抢了一家白人的店，被一群人追到了我家，他哭着求我帮他，要是进了监狱他妈妈就死定了。”

“他妈妈怎么样？”

“死了。他付不起医药费，又抢了几次，最后一次店主朝他胸口来了两枪，他妈妈死在了床上。”

“你是个傻瓜。”奥姆说。

“本来我把他从窗户放走就可以了，顶多就是和那些人纠缠一下。”

“但是那个时候，你正好需要一个地方藏起来。”奥姆把酒壶抛给亚瑟，“我没有听过比这更傻的事情了。” 

亚瑟从半空中接过，拧开一口气喝了大半。“是挺傻的，”他抹抹嘴，试探性地说，“才一年多你就找上门来了。”

奥姆没有否认：“你父亲当年把你藏得很好，你自己做得也不错，可总会留下痕迹。”

“你是来杀我的吗？”

奥姆摇摇头：“我爸爸搞定了一切，亚特兰蒂斯正式易主了，现在你是死是活对我们意义不大。我就是想来看看你到底是个什么样子，如我所料，很糟糕。”

亚瑟把剩下的酒喝完，把酒壶丢到一边：“奥姆是你的真名吗？奥姆·马略斯？”

奥姆不自在地点点头。

他的姓氏不像表面光鲜。马略斯家族靠私酒生意发家，在禁酒令施行初期，奥瓦克斯·马略斯不过是个微不足道的私酒贩子，到中期他垄断了整个北方市场和运输线路，在察觉到经济衰退禁酒令不日将成为历史的必然性后，他将自己大部分的资产砸进庞大无序的赌博业，与政要勾结再次赚得盆满钵满。靠朗姆酒获得第一桶金后，奥瓦克斯·马略斯娶到了亚特兰娜，古老而传奇的亚特兰蒂斯家族唯一的继承人，并在亚特兰娜死后逐渐将亚特兰蒂斯的产业装进自己口袋。*

“所以你是我的弟弟。”亚瑟活动了一下手脚，他的拳头很久没有这么痒过了，奥姆挑衅地看过来，似乎不太能接受这个称呼。

他们当即狠狠干了一架，他了了心愿，把奥姆揍得皮开肉绽，奥姆却执着于打他的脸，直把他打得鼻青脸肿——这么做的效果等他们下次出现在别的犯人面前时，就能从他们对奥姆愈发敬畏的眼神中达到。亚瑟猜到了奥姆的小算盘，但是打脸太小家子气了，鉴于奥姆肚子的伤刚好，他就绕到奥姆背后去踹他的屁股，体面的奥姆容不下任何不体面，他揪住了他的小辫子。

那晚他们点燃了整座监狱，所有犯人都扒在牢门上给奥姆打气，亚瑟啐了一口，这些家伙仅仅是迫于奥姆的淫威，心里巴不得他把这个小霸王收拾得缺胳膊少腿，当然奥姆也得把他剥掉一层皮才行。

他们同时意识到这点，默契地收手，面面相觑不说话。迟来的冷静没有让他们逃过禁闭室的惩罚，亚瑟在见不得光的黑屋子里第一次感到冷清，他想念他床位上投进来的那束月光。

出了禁闭室，奥姆依旧是那个神气的奥姆，亚瑟有时候会站在他身边，他们总是莫名其妙地拌嘴，但是犯人们都看得出来他们一个鼻孔出气，这让他们在狱里的日子更难了，幸好这两位魔王没过多久就双双出狱，没人知道为什么。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过激性行为提及

02.

“我得杀了你，亚瑟。这是你应得的。”

枪是奥姆从后腰拔出来的，枪口抵在亚瑟颧骨下面，亚瑟闻到了枪口的火药味，还有一丝缠绵的余温。

他坐在办公桌后面，奥姆刚刚踢开的门在身后缓缓关上。

奥姆的眼睛底下挂着大大的黑眼圈，持枪的胳膊伸得笔直，衬衫领口歪歪斜斜的。他今天没有刮胡子，没有穿齐不离身的三件套，亚瑟咽了咽口水，他要来真的。

“为什么要杀我？”

“你把我毁了。”

“你一夜不睡就是在想这个？”

“对。”

亚瑟站起来，走到桌前，他和奥姆之间的距离一点也没有缩短，奥姆依然拿枪指着他。

“拜托，不要在我们唯一合法的公司里面做这种事。”

“这间公司是赔钱货，我要关了它。”

亚瑟叹了口气：“你去年也这么说。”

“今年它一定关门。”

“它是我们一起开的。”

“所以我才要关了它，和你有关的我统统都要扔了。”

“能留下我的枕头吗？”

“该死的，你没有命再去睡那个枕头了，我会把它改成狗窝。”

“我们终于要养狗了？”亚瑟的眼睛亮起来。

奥姆给枪上了膛。

亚瑟举起手：“不管我做错了什么，我道歉，我今天就找人修客房的水管，北面的业务我亲自去跑，这个月的账目也归我来看。”

“没用的，我要杀了你。”

“你下不了手。”

枪从他脸上挪开，他松了口气，见枪在奥姆的掌心调了个头，然后他的弟弟把枪柄递了过来。

“你自己动手。”奥姆说。

“不行。我还要上天堂。”

“黑帮分子上个狗屁天堂！”

“别说脏话，奥姆。”

“那你杀了我。”

亚瑟赶忙抢过枪，拉上保险，丢得要多远有多远。

“今天没有人会死。”他上去抱住奥姆，胳膊使足了劲，这个拥抱肯定让奥姆窒息，别以为他就不会生气，“你昨晚干掉了加纳人，你为这件事忙了好几个月，你累坏了。记得我早上出门和你怎么说的吗？你得给自己放个假，好好睡一觉，不要去任何地方，等我回家。”

“亚瑟·库瑞，”奥姆冷笑道，“要我提醒你谁才是老大吗？”

“我非常清楚，先生。”他不由分说地揽住奥姆的肩膀，低下头亲亲那些冒出头的可爱胡茬，“来，我送您回家。今天我们给所有人都放个假。”

亚瑟在他身体里抽插的时候，奥姆觉得自己的脑子也被搅成了泥。

亚瑟以前不是这样的，他隐约记得，在他们第一次上床以前，亚瑟对他的态度完全看心情，他也一样，他们对彼此呼来喝去，可上了床以后，亚瑟变得很黏人。

他当初为什么和亚瑟上床？

好像是在他干掉第一个对手的时候。

那是一个在这座城市扎根了三十年的黑帮头目，棕头发、灰眼睛的美国人，他的祖辈是五月花号上的第一批英国移民，他总给他添乱子，想把他从当地市场赶走，派人在他背后放了好几枪——亚瑟帮他挡下过一次，右肩添了疤。他也想离开这里，但他不能。一出监狱，父亲的人便押着他和亚瑟的脖子回到亚特兰蒂斯，父亲指派他来接管这座城市，上一个管事的人留下了一堆烂摊子，脑袋还被轰掉半个。父亲对他说，如果他做得好，那么他就仍是他的好儿子，如果他不行，他就重新回监狱去——回监狱也没什么，除了脏一点，在哪儿都是混日子，但是那个时候有人拿枪指着亚瑟，那个性命堪忧的家伙坐在会客室什么也不知道。第二天他就和亚瑟坐上火车来到这个荒芜的城市，他厌恶这里的贫瘠，这让他想到自己。总之，他初出茅庐，当务之急就是除掉那个碍手碍脚的美国人。那晚的枪战在日后看来不足一提，他带着二十个手下去码头截人截货，亚瑟全程不知所踪——亚瑟不杀人，只要不出人命没什么是他做不到的，他很好用，所以他也就惯着他的性子。那晚他赢了，浑身沾着不知道谁的血和一些分辨不清的人体组织。暴力和性就像撒旦的罪孽和死亡一样不可分离，他知道自己一定得找个人做爱，他回到临时租下的公寓，亚瑟已经在里面了，甚至用他的浴室洗了个澡，他给亚瑟订了个很烂的屋子，水龙头总是不出水。他当时的脑子和现在一样不清楚，亚瑟上来扶他，他把他打开，骂他孬种，亚瑟也骂他，他们打到了一起——他至今不明白为什么那晚亚瑟的脾气也那么大，明明被丢下的人是他。

很多念头在冒出来的第一时间就应当被扼杀，他们不该自暴自弃地接吻，那个吻像是火柴划过火柴盒，氯酸钾和磷碰撞，整个世界都烧了起来。

他翻身骑到亚瑟身上，低头看见亚瑟在烧，他也在烧，这栋该死的用枪和弹换来的大房子也在烧，这才三年，他觉得自己要烧成灰了。

他攥住亚瑟的手腕，让那炙热的掌心贴上自己的腰，往上经过胸膛，最后停在脖子上。

亚瑟的手很大，轻易就能圈住奥姆的整个脖子。这些年玩枪手上结了很厚的茧，他枪法很好。他把拇指放在奥姆的喉结上，有一下没一下地往下摁。

有一阵奥姆热衷各种性虐游戏，他们玩得很疯，起初他没有想太多，他们会关起门没日没夜玩好几天，直到手下硬着头皮来敲门。奥姆需要发泄，每次都是在他又取得了什么了不起的胜利之后，其它日子他禁欲得像个僧侣。鲜血和权力浸润了他的心，也腐蚀了他，他越来越沉迷濒死体验，每次都要得更多，失焦的眼睛，含笑的嘴角，亚瑟看得心惊胆战，拒绝帮他，然后又是争吵和厮打。如果说还剩下什么值得欣慰的，那就是奥姆没去找别人，至少目前还没有，他还安全¬，因为他的洁癖越来越严重，严重到了病态的程度。有时候亚瑟会适度满足一下奥姆的需求，但他不能纵容他，他怕自己和他一样失控。

“我没有让你吃饱饭吗？”奥姆身上是百叶窗投下的斑驳光影，亚瑟看不清他的表情，但他知道是什么样的表情，这几年他们每天都在一起。

“我不会那么做。”

“你没得选，混蛋。”奥姆用力往下坐，使劲夹他，“要么按我要求的来，要么滚。”

他爽得要命，坐起来，把奥姆锁在怀里：“我会伤到你。”

“谁在乎。”

“我在乎。”

“该死的，你以为自己是谁？”

他抱着奥姆顶了几下，把奥姆绷紧的身体顶得发软。

“你爱我吗？”他咬奥姆的脖子，留下一个又一个齿痕。

“你多大？要吃糖吗？”

“我爱你。”

“你一天要说上十几遍，生怕别人不知道我们在乱伦。”奥姆伸手抓他的头发。

亚瑟由着奥姆拿他的头发撒气：“可是你好像还不知道。”

“因为这个我也不在乎，我不在乎你爱不爱我。你最好恨我，这样你他妈的就能使上点力气了。”

“你当初为什么来监狱找我？”他们不怎么提以前的事，但在做爱的时候，他能套出一些话来。

“只是顺便，别把自己看得太重要。”

“好吧，不重要。你父亲为什么把你送进去？”

“因为我被保护得太好，妈妈把我惯坏了，我痴心妄想，想要自由。我从家里逃了出去，不到半个月就被逮住了，我爸用他镶钻的手杖教训了我一顿，然后找了个地方把我关起来。我们改变不了自己的出生不是吗？我在监狱混得风生水起，他知道后没几天就消气了。”奥姆由着亚瑟把他压回床上，两条腿缠上亚瑟的腰，把他拉近，“我天生就是吃这口饭的，你知道为什么吗？”

“因为你什么都不怕。”他恨这个。

“是啊，我什么都不怕。”奥姆发出餍足的呻吟，指了指自己心脏的位置，“这里什么也没有。我不遵从法律，也没有信仰，所以我开枪的时候永远不会手抖。”

“但你夜里会睡不着觉。”

“那还不是因为你——”

亚瑟在他说出更多奚落的话前加快了抽送的动作，然后低头凶狠地吻他，太快了，火光在摇，他们也在摇。他要被碾碎了，太多了，亚瑟总是给他太多，他想走，亚瑟不放。

这些热情、这些爱他根本不想要，可是他没法拒绝，他耽于亚瑟的温柔，像贪食的猫。他变得不再是自己，昨晚在对付加纳人的时候，他脑子里想的全是亚瑟，这个事实比子弹射进身体威力更大。他迟早会被亚瑟的重量压死，他就是知道，这太悲哀了，他为什么不干脆一点直接动手，谈什么情情爱爱，他讨厌拖泥带水，不喜欢腻腻歪歪，他们不是情人。

但他喜欢亚瑟带给他的高潮，没有更好的，登到顶点的时候，他在他们的喘息声中能听见接连不断的爆炸，然后是火药、硫磺、硝石混合在一起的热浪，这很符合他的格调，这是死亡的味道。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原创角色：尼姆·盖斯特 （NM·该死的）

03.

亚瑟看着穆克给奥姆点上今天的第十支烟。穆克单手拿着他不离身的汤普森冲锋枪，他是个精壮强悍的亚裔年轻人，肤色白得发灰，头发染成了最浅的白金色。他和奥姆从小一起长大，守着奥姆几乎寸步不离，是奥姆最信赖的右手，也是屈指可数的知晓他和奥姆有血缘关系的人。亚瑟自知他做不到穆克那样的程度，他不会事事都顺着奥姆。

亚瑟坐在这个填满烟味的屋子里，奥姆把他当空气晾了一个上午。

奥姆一直在通电话，中途不停有人进来报告，打手、枪手、角头，还有奥姆近来器重的几个伙计。

奥姆打算在一周内除掉尼姆·盖斯特，他在这座城里最后的敌人。

盖斯特的人半个月内抢劫了他们生意最好的西班牙餐厅两次，击伤了几位非富即贵的客人，然后一天之中炸掉了他们的两间酒吧和三家赌场，最重要的是断了他们蔗糖和烟草的供应。盖斯特想和奥姆坐下来谈条件，而奥姆卸掉了盖斯特的信使两条胳膊，让他转告盖斯特战争开始了。

亚瑟偷偷示意穆克给他和奥姆一点私人空间，穆克察觉他们之间有些不对劲，借口上厕所离开了。亚瑟从皮沙发上起来走到奥姆身边，把烟从他嘴里抽走，奥姆不理他，嚼着嘴里残留的一根烟丝。

“我有种不太好的预感。”

奥姆正在看一张建筑图纸，用钢笔在上面做满了标注。“这次用不上你，以后也用不到你，我说得不够清楚吗？这里早就没有你的位置了，谁放你进来的？”

亚瑟叹了口气：“家里还有我的位置，我是作为家属来的。”

“你只在床上有用，现在也不太好用了。”奥姆自己动手抽了一支烟，“别死皮赖脸占着我的房子，把帮佣辞了，给自己找点事做。”

“相夫教子是我的毕生志愿。”亚瑟抢走火柴盒。

奥姆把烟扔了，端起冷掉的咖啡喝了一口：“那条狗不是我儿子。”

“你是我的丈夫，也是我的孩子，我像爱自己的孩子一样不求回报地爱你。”

奥姆抄起桌上的枪砸他的嘴。

亚瑟躲了一下：“我是来说正事的。”

“刚才有人堵你的嘴吗？”

亚瑟耸耸肩：“你什么都不告诉我，我总得先了解点情况。”

“我怀疑你会出卖我，去投奔盖斯特。”奥姆眯起眼睛，指尖勾勒着枪的轮廓。

亚瑟无奈道：“你和盖斯特最大的相同点，就是你们都想我死。”他代奥姆出面教训过很多次盖斯特的人，盖斯特曾经放出话来要好好料理他一顿。

“可惜，我和他本来能成为朋友。”

“他敢这样闹事，肯定是做好了万全的准备。你刚刚除掉加纳人，需要时间恢复，人手也不够。”

“这不是正说明我一点退路也没有吗？盖斯特不会给我喘息的机会，我也不会给他狮子大开口的机会。”奥姆的左手习惯性摆出夹烟的动作，手指轻颤，额间沁出一点汗，他太累了，“这个老头子不难对付，他这辈子都在干违法生意，极度痛恨政府，背景很单纯。没必要讲和，杀了他，一切就结束了。”

“他在这行干了五十年，势力很深，他统治着南海岸的运输线，和纽约的几个黑帮合作得很好。”

“强弩之末。他曾经是很风光，但他老了，他的王国跟着他一起老了，他的孩子都不成器，手下全是废物。你以为他为什么急着对我下手？还不是想惊动我爸，好从亚特兰蒂斯身上吸血。可笑，他什么便宜都占不到。”

“如果输了怎么办？。”

“我不会输。我要么就赢得痛痛快快，要么就死得干干净净。”

亚瑟逼奥姆转向他，恼火道：“你跟自己有什么过不去？” 

“不要试图改变我，亚瑟。”奥姆挣开按在他双肩上的手，“你有颗金子般的心，那是最好，但是别来指摘我，哪怕我的心臭不可闻，那也是我。你拥有你这副好皮囊里的一切，很温暖，很耀眼，但有限，我要的是我这双眼睛能看到的所有，我存在的意义是创造价值，不是守着自己的一点良知顾影自怜。”

“别把我说成一个蠢货。你以为我不清楚我们挣的那些钱，哪怕是最正当的渠道来的，最后都流到了哪里吗？我们是罪犯，我和你一样都是。”

“你手上没有血。”

“我杀过人。”他不想承认。

“谁？”

“那些拿枪指着你背后的，我不知道杀了多少。”

“第一次是什么时候？”

亚瑟沉默了，奥姆又重复了一遍。

“你杀死美国佬的那个晚上。”

“我们第一次做爱的那个晚上。”奥姆补充道。

“有个枪手离你很近，他的霰弹枪指着你的脑袋，我瞄准了他扣扳机的手，但是他往前走了一步。”

“总是这样吗？”

亚瑟点点头。

“所以你和我上床，你怪我。”

“不是。”

“那更糟糕，你在可怜我。”奥姆笑起来，“没人敢可怜我。”

“你觉得这是侮辱？”

“不是吗？你觉得我不行，在我看不见的地方充当上帝，一次次救我的命，却从不邀功。你真是个圣人。”

“我担心你，不是可怜你。”

“没区别。”奥姆拍拍亚瑟的脸，“事情结束以后我会找你算账，也许吧，如果这次我也能赢。”

穆克走进来，奥姆朝他招招手，问他要了一盒火柴。

奥姆续上烟，阴郁的眉宇稍微舒展开来。

“你至少应该先通知亚特兰蒂斯那边。”

“这只是地区内的冲突，别搞那么复杂，向来都是我自己解决的。”奥姆深深吸了口烟，胡乱把领带扯松，“该死，哥哥，你把我的信心和好运都破坏了。” 

“可你更期待了。”

“是啊，看不到输赢的赌局才刺激。”

一撮烟灰从奥姆指间落到了桌面的图纸上，它们应该进烟灰缸，奥姆盯着看了几秒，亚瑟想拉住他，但慢了一步，奥姆猛地把桌上的东西全扫到了地上，然后头也不回地摔门走了。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

奥姆从未打算和尼姆·盖斯特坐上谈判桌，但这天出了一件计划之外的事。

在过去的一周里，他和盖斯特正面交火不下十次，初时他吃了人手不足的亏，但他每年向亚特兰蒂斯上缴的上千万美元换来的枪弹总算物尽其用，他敢说如今盖斯特身边还活蹦乱跳的人不超过三十个。

但就是在这样的压倒性优势下，他坐上了谈判桌，地点在盖斯特郊外的雪茄加工厂。他随身携带的所有武器，两把手枪和一把军刀都被搜走，穆克和其他人被拦在工厂外，他赤手空拳地走进那间狭长逼仄的办公室，背后顶着两把冲锋枪。

尼姆·盖斯特年过六十，他是土生土长的纽约人，绿眼睛，白头发，身高六英尺，体重三百磅。他的面容相当可亲，是那种会坐在广场长椅上喂鸽子的老人，但他获利最多的行业是毒品和卖淫。奥姆不碰这两样，从其他黑帮那儿落到他手里的妓院不出两天就会因为经营不善关门，海洛因提炼厂则频频失火到只剩下几百吨待处理的铁皮，奥姆身后的亚特兰蒂斯也看不上这种生意，按理说他们和尼姆·盖斯特并无重大利益冲突，但奥姆记得维科提起过，二十年前，他父亲用相当严酷的手段把盖斯特从纽约城赶了出去，这位和蔼的老人至今耿耿于怀，因为只要奥瓦克斯·马略斯还活着一天，他的耻辱就会被当作笑谈提起，而且他也别想再回纽约去。

盖斯特向奥姆示意他身旁的椅子，奥姆单手解开西装纽扣从容地坐下。

“你在襁褓里的时候，我还抱过你。”盖斯特温热宽厚的手掌覆上奥姆的，“看看现在的你，你父亲一定为你感到骄傲。”

“我不记得了。”奥姆换上小辈敷衍的笑，他闻到了盖斯特身上腐朽的老人味，比工厂里的雪茄味还要浓烈十倍。

亚瑟·库瑞居然被这样的人给逮住了。

奥姆额上的一根青筋气得直跳，但他不能把火撒到屋子另一头他那被捆成粽子的哥哥身上，他也不能无视他，佯作他对自己无关紧要，他都已经坐在了这里。

这间办公室里挤了十个持枪的壮汉，都是盖斯特的人。奥姆在估算他突然发难的胜率，他发现是零：给亚瑟些时间，他能挣开绳索，但是其余那些金属镣铐明显是特意为他准备的，强悍如他也仅是血肉之躯；而他自己，他能把盖斯特身上的每一根骨头都打断，可眼下他一有动作，那十根枪管中的九根就会齐齐指向他，他或许能抢到一把枪，击倒几个枪手，但是在这个像沙丁鱼罐头一样拥挤的密闭空间里，他没处躲子弹，最重要的是，他保护不了亚瑟。

奥姆的目光不留痕迹地在屋子里走了一圈，落回亚瑟身上。亚瑟被绑在一把铁椅子上，长发散乱，脸上有被殴打过的擦伤，不比他们平时闹着玩来得严重，只是右边胸口有一处新伤，草草包扎过，还在渗血。他需要治疗。

亚瑟嘴上缠着胶布，迎上奥姆的视线，他的弟弟穿着一套昂贵的黑色西装，领带是他今天早上亲手给他系的，他很高兴那双冰蓝的眼睛里没有过多情绪，但他不得不让奥姆知道，他压根不欢迎他的到来。

“你的情人刚刚信誓旦旦地说你不会来，你不爱他，不会为了他放弃唾手可得的东西。”

“看来我爱他爱得要命。”奥姆脸上的笑意更浓了。

“他是个好人，难怪你那么喜欢他。干我们这行的人，总是需要一些寄托。”盖斯特感叹道，“谁能想到，那个伤口居然是一个十二岁的女孩捅出来的。”

“你很了解他。”

“我这一辈子都在认人识人，我从不看错。他那双漂亮的眼睛里的悲悯注定他成为不了我们这样的人。背离内心所愿是最难以忍受的，我不知道他为什么要逼自己在这个泥沼里越陷越深——无意冒犯——他永远不会被同化，他只会一点点死去。”

奥姆饶有兴趣地看着亚瑟，像是在等后者开口自证，亚瑟挣扎了两下，不满于这种情况下奥姆还有心情计较些细枝末节。

“告诉我，盖斯特，你是怎么做到的？”他准备好听故事了。

“更多是运气成分。有人看见他在酒吧里喝闷酒，那时候才早上九点。”盖斯特笑着摇摇头，“我的人得到了这个消息，我让他们挑了一个体型最小、力气不小的妓女，还有几个人高马大的‘嫖客’，他们在酒吧里演了一出拙劣的戏，但你的爱人显然见不得女人挨打，他把那些男人收拾得很惨，还想送那个小婊子去医院。说真的，听到这里的时候我有一口气没接上，她差那么一点就能拥有一个光明的人生了，她还那么年轻，好在她意志坚定也足够愚蠢，她执行了我的命令。”

“这一招很高明，在他身上用上十年依旧能奏效。”

盖斯特非常谦逊：“对付善良的人总是令我愧疚。”

奥姆受够了他的装腔作势，往椅背上一靠，口气生硬：“那么直说吧，你想怎么对我？”

“我只是想和你坐下来聊聊，库瑞把你藏得很深，我一直接触不到你。哎，这才是我最初的诉求，那些死伤本是没有必要的，我的种种动作不过是为了亲眼见到你。你是个狠角色，奥姆，这些天对我来说太难熬了。”

“别都怪罪在我头上。来谈条件吧。”

“我要接手你在这座城里的全部势力，亚特兰蒂斯在北方的产业，和内陆的全部运输权。还有一点同样重要，我要回到纽约，这意味着我还需要和你的父亲签署一份和平协议。”

奥姆摊摊手：“我做不到。有些误会，我老爸还没死。”

“你不认为你父亲会为了你的安危做出一些微不足道的牺牲吗？”

“我三年没有回去过圣诞了，而他一个电话也没给我打过，很遗憾父慈子孝这种事在我们身上不存在。”

“你是他唯一的孩子。”

“他还年轻，应该再努力一把。”

“但那个孩子身上就不会流着亚特兰娜的血了，他的统治必然会受到威胁。”

“我相信他有办法解决这种小麻烦，你见识过他的手段不是吗？”

“我了解亚特兰蒂斯有多么因循守旧，它骨子里的陈腐是不会改变的，这也是几百年来它长盛不衰的原因。”盖斯特说，“这也是为什么你如此重要，一个亚特兰蒂斯的继承人能给我带来想要的一切。而且我要让奥瓦克斯知道，你的生死掌握在我的手上，我要让他体会这种绝望，并从他的绝望中汲取养分，反哺我的势力。”

“看来你是不会放我走了。” 

“但我也不会杀你。可惜你的宝贝没有用了，他把你引到这儿来，我很感激他，然而接下来我们不得不狼狈地东躲西藏一段时间，只有一架直升机能载我们离开，我需要精简人员。”

亚瑟身边的人举起了枪。亚瑟知道盖斯特不是在玩欲擒故纵那一套，他志在必得，完全不把他放在眼里，在他看来他就是个无名小卒，他甚至懒得留下他来牵制奥姆。

“别杀他！”奥姆的声音里有不易察觉的慌乱，盖斯特捕捉到了。

亚瑟终于明白奥姆为什么说他把他毁了，他真的把他毁了。在奥姆说出这三个字之前，他的到来还可以被认为是轻敌或是留有后手，但现在盖斯特意识到，奥姆仅仅抱着一定要救下他的念头便甘愿以身试险。

“你最好给我个不能拒绝的理由，奥姆。因为不论你如何爱他，他对我而言都是累赘，毫无用处。”

奥姆咬住下唇，抓住电光火石的几秒钟思考该如何应对，等他再次准备开口的时候，他固有的傲慢又回来了。他放弃了一些东西，亚瑟心跳如雷，他知道奥姆孤注一掷时的情态。

“嘿，你认识我的母亲，想必不会不知道她年轻时候的风流韵事吧？”

亚瑟听着他们的每一句话，而现在，在这一瞬，前所未有的恐慌涌上他的心头。他奋力地扭动，可他坐着的这把该死的椅子死死焊在地上，他压根没有闹出像样的动静，奥姆只当这边有一团无足轻重的空气在搅动。

盖斯特抬起手制止了枪手：“你说那个私生子？他还活着？”

“你愿意为这个秘密付出什么代价？”奥姆好整以暇。

盖斯特打了奥姆一个耳光，戒指刮掉了奥姆颧骨上的一块皮。

盖斯特指指发狂的亚瑟：“让他说话。”

胶布撕开的时候，亚瑟精心打理的胡子也遭了殃，奥姆想他一定很疼，他蓄胡子的时候就应该考虑到这一天。

亚瑟恳求道：“别这么做，奥姆，我们没有输。”他有千言万语，但不能在盖斯特面前说，他顾虑太多，他不是奥姆，他不敢把自己所有的筹码都摆在赌桌上。

盖斯特的人用枪托在他胸口来了两下，他咬死后槽牙让自己不发出一声痛呼。更多的血流了出来。

奥姆看着他的伤口，那个眼神跟几年前他们第一次见面时一模一样，空洞的，冷漠的，不加掩饰地摆在他面前，破碎的，鲜血淋漓的。

“别杀他，你会后悔的。”奥姆语气如常，心情好像也不错。

“闭嘴，奥姆·马略斯！”亚瑟朝他吼，但太晚了，盖斯特那双浑浊的眼睛里放出恍然大悟的光，双颊兴奋地涨红，再看向亚瑟的时候脸上写满了贪婪。

“他嗓门太大了。”奥姆说。

盖斯特照奥姆的意思又把亚瑟的嘴巴给封上了，消化了刚才的信息后，他猥亵地看着奥姆：“他是你哥哥，你和他上床？”

“你以为当年的亚特兰蒂斯是怎么保持血统纯正的？别少见多怪了。”

“我曾经也试图找过他，但是他就像从未存在过一样。想不到你和你的父亲竟然光明正大地把他留在身边，这也不失为一个好办法，用你来拴住他。”

到底是谁拴住谁啊。

奥姆无比倦怠，他只想尽快结束一切：“留着他的命，把他带到亚特兰蒂斯的那群老头子面前，你可以漫天要价。有了他，他们就能名正言顺地将讨人厌的马略斯驱逐出亚特兰蒂斯了，他们等这个机会很久很久了。你能一次性达到两个目的，不废一兵一卒。你还可以给我的哥哥洗脑，一点也不难，好人的脑子不会转弯，然后你便能取代我父亲的位置，成为亚特兰蒂斯的实际统治者。”

“拥立一位新的继承人将引起巨大的动荡，也意味着彻底与处在权势巅峰的奥瓦克斯为敌。”盖斯特不住抖着腿，“而把控一个不安定因素，就如同背着一枚点燃引信的炸弹，你们父子随时可能反扑，置我于死地。”

“我会选择前者，赌一把，一了百了。”

“我活不了太久了，也许不该那么贪心。”

“为你的两个儿子想想，他们确实不太行，但是他们的孩子，你的孙子们，他们有你的脑子和胆量，过几年就能独当一面。”

“有一件事让我很吃惊，我送他们出城的时候，没有一点阻碍。”

“和他们有什么关系？他们还干净，不像我们。”

“我越来越喜欢你了，奥姆，在你是婴儿的时候你就很讨人喜欢。你唯一的错误就是你的爱太汹涌、太义无反顾了。”盖斯特纠结地合十双掌，垂下他苍老的脑袋，指节用力抵住眉心，“你给我出了道难题。”

“我给你指了一条明路。”

亚瑟还在持续发出呜呜的声音，奥姆被他滑稽的模样逗笑了。

“我没法做出抉择，你给我的惊喜太大了。”盖斯特终于开口，“我想把你们两个都留到最后开奖，但我清楚这是不明智的，犹豫不决会分散我的精力，并导致惨烈的失败。

奥姆赞同道：“多留一条退路，就少几分胆气。一个就够了。”

“我尊重我的对手，所以我把决定权交给你。”

老狐狸，奥姆在心里骂，他们分明都做出了选择，但是盖斯特不想自己动手。

盖斯特让人递过来一把单发小型手枪，点二二口径，像一个玩具。他们的武器确实很吃紧。

盖斯特慎重地把枪交到奥姆手里：“我很抱歉。”

亚瑟要疯了，他浑身的血液都涌到了脑袋上，如果他没法把自己的身体从这把椅子上拔起来，那么他就把整个厂房拔起来。

奥姆单手玩着那把枪，就像当初他在他面前玩那个小酒壶，那个完全无害的、装着甜美朗姆的容器，可现在这个会要了他们中一个人的命，更确切地说，奥姆的命，他们都知道奥姆会怎么选择。

“哥哥，这没什么大不了的。”奥姆柔声安抚道。

才不！他要失去他了，他这些年来的噩梦要真实上演了。这个任性妄为、狂妄自大的混蛋，他如何能背负他的死活下去？他如何能够接受害死他最爱的人的元凶是他自己这个事实？

奥姆叹了口气，向盖斯特请示道：“能遮上他的眼睛吗？”

再坚持一下！再坚持一下！亚瑟的灵魂都在尖叫，他还是通知了奥瓦克斯，增援中午就应该到了，恰好在奥姆往这儿来的时候，他们一定正在路上，他还让人去追回了盖斯特的家人——但奥姆不知道这些，他没有告诉奥姆，连他自己都笃信这是多此一举，三个小时之前，奥姆似乎注定要成为这座城市的无冕之王。

不要放弃，奥姆，不要放弃！

他绝望又无声地嘶吼着，身体一个劲向前冲，滚烫的泪液落下来，他最后看见的一幕是奥姆把枪口对上自己的太阳穴——这个骗子，他眼里根本就没有得偿所愿的释然，可居然还笑得出来——一条布片蒙住了他的眼睛，也蒙住了他的全世界。

黑暗，无穷无尽的黑暗。

未知的恐惧要把他的心脏攥爆了，此刻他反而安静了下来。

他努力想去听奥姆的声音，还有转机，奥姆随随便便就能为自己再争取一些时间和权利，他可以说服盖斯特，让他明白只有亚特兰蒂斯正式认可的继承人才有活下去的价值——这分明是显而易见的道理。他们可以都不用死，奥姆就只要再拖延一会儿，随便和盖斯特说些什么，和他聊聊天气，聊聊曼哈顿，聊聊大萧条，他还可以和那个该死的老头聊聊他们的狗，它到现在还在他们的床上撒尿。

但这些他统统没有听到，他听见了一声枪响，接着是椅子倒地的声音。

他如同被抽掉脊椎骨一样垮在椅子上，他开始感谢这把椅子，如果没有它，他会和一摊泥一样流到地上，他可能还会看见一具没有生气的尸体——不，不，他才不会死，奥姆不会死，总是事与愿违不是吗？他肯定不会死，他运气向来那么好，所以他才敢一次又一次有恃无恐地拿自己的生命开玩笑，他知道自己绝对死不了。

有人走到他身边，又有人走开，他听到了盖斯特的声音，听到了盖斯特枪手的声音，时间再往后推，他听到了谈判的声音，听到奥姆的名字一次次被提起，然后是暴雨般密集的枪弹声，越来越近，近到了耳边。

他唯独没有听见奥姆的声音。

——上帝啊，救救他吧，不要从他身边夺走他，他不能没有他。

盖斯特的人想带走他，但是他身上的桎梏太过繁复，那人纠缠了好一会儿，又一声子弹破空的凌厉声响，一股脑浆和鲜血喷溅到他脸上。

他想呕吐，头疼得要裂开来了，他的胸腔里面正在发生一场不可逆转的巨变，他的心在僵化，变成一块石头，生出罅隙，接着迸裂，化作齑粉，留下一个永远也填不上的洞。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

奥瓦克斯走到窗前，把窗户打开一些，让新鲜的空气进来。

他的身材颀长壮硕，保养得当，只有两鬓银色的发丝透露出一些岁月的痕迹。作为亚特兰蒂斯的现任家主，兼黑帮帝国的幕后首脑，他有一张颇为儒雅英俊的脸，唯一掩不住攻击性的只有那双眼睛，但现在，在他转身面向他刚刚睡醒的孩子的时候，他身上所有的锋芒都敛了起来。

奥姆看不见父亲脸上的疼惜，他的视力还没有恢复，但他的精神好了很多，他觉得自己今天能多和父亲聊上一会儿。

他干了一件傻事，他朝自己的脑袋开了一枪，那枚点二二口径的子弹卡在他大脑深处约四厘米的地方，他侥幸保住了一条命。他昏迷了很久，接近两个月，医生从子弹射入的伤口和他的大脑组织里取出了三十多块碎骨，中途有过几次严重出血，手术后还有一些并发症，但他在昏迷期间一次次都挺了过来。*

父亲说那枚子弹没有射穿出去是他的运气，而他能度过整个危险期却是奇迹。他不这么认为，他知道是什么支撑自己活了下来。

距他第一次醒来有一周多时间了，他如今在亚特兰蒂斯的保护范围内，父亲一直陪着他，他明白再也没有人能伤害到他了，连他自己也不行。

“今天是晴天吗，爸爸？”他让父亲握住他的手，他还没有什么力气。

“是的，阳光很好，过几天你就能出去晒太阳了。”

奥姆点点头，陷入沉默，靠着枕头像是要睡着了，但他一直不愿闭上眼睛。

“亚瑟还是不肯来吗？”他突然问。

奥瓦克斯不说话。

“我每天都在等他，但是他不想见我，他还在生我的气。”

“你朝自己开了一枪，我也没有原谅你。”

“我以为自己不怕死。”他很难过，“但是开枪的时候我怕极了，我的手抖个不停，差点拿不住枪。我不想死，一点都不想，我想回来陪你过圣诞，想给妈妈带一束花，还想每天和亚瑟去遛狗。”

“如果死了，我就什么都做不了了。”

“我会消失，再也见不到亚瑟。”

奥姆哭了起来。

奥瓦克斯俯身抱住他，吻掉他的眼泪：“你为什么不再睡一觉呢？也许你的哥哥正在路上，等你睡醒了他就到了。”

奥姆迷迷糊糊的，他不太能思考，但是父亲的话总没错。

亚瑟旁观着，他一直以为这对父子关系不好，现在他明白了，奥姆一直不回家不过是怕一旦回到父亲身边他就再也不想离开，而他的父亲显然也舍不得放他走。

他觉得自己在这里很多余，这堪称感人的一幕没有触动他分毫。他的心有一部分死了，或者全死了，他不知道，这毕竟是个抽象的概念，但却是逃避一切的最佳借口。

奥瓦克斯没花多少工夫就哄睡了奥姆，然后向他走来，礼貌又周到地请他和自己一起离开。

他回头看了奥姆一眼，他的心肠并没有变得像他想的那么硬，但也只是一眼。

他跟着奥瓦克斯来到会客室，几年前他也在这个房间待过一个小时，然而无缘得见兰特兰蒂斯的家主。

他和奥瓦克斯坐下来，面面相对，奥姆的脸和亚特兰娜是一个模子里刻出来的，但是他身上的其它东西大多来自他的父亲。

奥瓦克斯向他递来一根雪茄，他摇摇头，要了一杯威士忌。

“奥姆是母亲死后才变成那样的吗？”这个问题有点敏感，但他懒得照顾奥瓦克斯的感受，毕竟刚刚遭受过心理创伤的人是他。

奥瓦克斯对他的直接没有表现出不满，他把雪茄放在一边，和亚瑟一样等着仆人把酒准备好。

“从小就是，这个家庭影响了他。”奥瓦克斯无奈地笑笑，“你们母亲还在的时候，他会收敛一些，他和她是朋友，她死后，他就没有朋友了，便懒得装。”

“你有想过他会走到这一步吗？”

“想过。”奥瓦克斯从仆人手里接过酒杯，“你以为我什么都没有做吗？”

亚瑟表示愿闻其详。

“我把他送去了你身边。”

“他说那是他的决定。”

“没有我的属意，他的一切决定就只是使小性子。”奥瓦克斯把手放在桌面上，倾身靠近对面的亚瑟，“你父亲救了亚特兰娜，改变了她，给过她无与伦比的幸福。我认为你也可以，你和奥姆完全不一样，你像你的父亲那般包容。事实证明我的判断没有错。”

“你不怪我害你的宝贝儿子躺在那里，像个废人一样？”他自己都怨自己。

“你如何还能做得更好？何况他会康复的，给他点时间。”

亚瑟惊讶于奥瓦克斯同他的想象出入之大，他面对的明明是一个喋血的法外狂徒，相比之下，奥姆那些都只是小打小闹。

“那不是你的错，”奥瓦克斯重申道，“你没有任何责任。你听到了，他为自己的行为而后悔，他不再是一个漠视生命的叛逆孩子了，你改变了他。”

“他也改变了我。”这些日子来一直折磨他的愤怒又烧了起来，整整五十天，他每一天都要逼自己抱着奥姆能够活下来的希冀才能入睡，可醒来的时候就只剩下刻在骨子里的、对死亡难以名状的恐惧。原来苦难可以拉得这么长，根本望不到头。现在他比奥姆更需要拯救，他站在一根钢索上，四面都是黑暗。

“我很抱歉。”奥瓦克斯由衷道，“你可以从我这儿拿走任何东西，但我了解你对我拥有的东西有多不屑，所以你当年选择躲藏，而不是对抗。我不会无理地要求你继续对奥姆付出，你是自由的，并且将永远拥有我最深的歉意与感激。”

“哇。”亚瑟将威士忌一饮而尽，把杯子砸回桌上，“我居然得到了这个，我真的想不到我能得到这个。”

奥瓦克斯耐心地等他平复下来。

“我不是生意人，但是我知道生意人有多善于笼络人心。”亚瑟讥嘲道，“你利用了我，还想再利用我，不然我们的对话何必发生在这个地方，你又何必让我看他虚弱的模样？你想让我心软，让我和以前一样无怨无悔地帮你带孩子，你是个厉害的生意人，你值得这里的一切。”

“我不否认我的私心，这是我作为一位父亲最后的请求，如果你还爱他，留下来，为了他。”

他可太爱他了，亚瑟自嘲地想，他的眼睛什么也藏不住，他总是那么悲伤地看着随便什么东西，还以为自己只是在发呆。他爱他身上所有不自知的脆弱，还有为了掩饰脆弱的所有疯狂。他如何还能更爱他，他把一切都给了他。

“见好就收吧，马略斯，你得到了你想要的，一个真正活着的孩子。”

“他爱你。”奥瓦克斯不自觉地攥住了拳头，“为了你，他愿意死，他明明那么害怕，却还是扣了扳机。”

“根本不用到那个地步的。”亚瑟不愿意回忆，但那天的每个细节都在他脑子上凿出了一道沟，“当你爱一个人，你会希望他更爱他自己。奥姆也许爱我，但是他不爱自己，他借爱我的名义伤害我，他知道怎么给人好看，瞧瞧我现在的样子。”

“这次的教训很惨痛，他会记住的。”

“那就让他记住，并且离我远一点。我和他之间没有一样东西是健康的，过几年你仍旧可能会得到一具或者两具尸体，那是你想要的吗？”

“不……”

“我们没有什么可说的了。”

亚瑟站起身，奥瓦克斯没有阻拦。

走出会客室的时候，他看见奥姆扶着墙站在门边，蓝色的眼睛望着虚无的一个点，听到他走近，伸出手来想要找他，却抓了个空。

他面无表情地移开视线，迈开步子，径直从敞开的大门走了出去。

*参考《直捣蜂窝的女孩》

06.

出于不为人知的原因，亚瑟·库瑞又回到了当年的州监狱，他很高兴见到的依旧是些老面孔。

他用一些手段找回了他当年的床垫，他是一个念旧的人，但最后他还是丢掉了它，里面的弹簧全坏了，还有散不去臭味，没法用了。

他不再是与世无争的库瑞了，相反他喜欢处在风暴中心，他把奥姆当年没有来得及搞定的费伍德打了个七零八落，然后重组起来，正式更名为库瑞帮。

他不需要亲自去打扫禁闭室了，他不明白当年自己为什么愿意干那样的活。

他每天都读报纸，欧洲的局势一日紧张过一日，也许再一声枪响，又一场世界大战就爆发了。

无疑奥姆·马略斯就会变成一个战争贩子。

他翘着二郎腿，叼着烟嘿嘿笑了。他很久没有想起过这个名字，它在他胸腔某处空荡荡的部位激起了一些回音，然后一如既往地消失在一片岑寂里。

警卫手里的棍子敲了敲他的牢门，通知他明天他会有一位新室友，是他们的老熟人。

他记得这个事情以前也发生过，那之后他的人生就整个被颠覆了。

他凝重地躺倒在床上，接连翻了几个身。

最后他决定什么也不去想。

大不了一切回到原点。

他又没有什么可害怕的。

Fin.


End file.
